When Hera Finally Puts Her Foot Down (Continued)
by Donvtellvi
Summary: He never liked seeing his mother cry, never…
1. Chapter 1

Continuing the story…

My old account was Truth4u, but due to inactivity on that account I forgotten my password. Here is the link to the story so readers can catch up s/6838812/1/When-Hera-finally-puts-her-foot-down I am continuing this story.


	2. Angels Have Demons Too

Hebe looking at the clock it was for her smoke break. She shook her head and pulled out a Newport from the box. "I shouldn't be smoking these, ever since I started dating Hercules I need these to tolerate him. By Gods I can't stand being around him." The young goddess sighed, she couldn't quite grasp the fact that if her mother is escaping a dead marriage then she should also escape this relationship. A knock on the door broke her train of thought. Quickly, she turned around and granted permission for entry.

Ares entered his sister's room eyed the cigarette in his sister's hand then to her. They made eye contact. "You wanna talk about it sis?" Brow raised mixed with a surprised look. Nobody knew that the innocent goddess smoked cigarettes or cared to know. Growing up it seemed that Hebe was in the background. Of course, she was loved by both parents and admired by everyone, but even angels battle their demons….

"Would you like one?" Hebe asked holding an extra cigarette for her shocked brother. Without hesitation he took the long Newport and played with a mini yellow between his fingers. She got up from her bed walked to the door. The fresh night air felt good to her finally some clarity and peace. She always loved spring nights they were so peaceful to her. Peace…..what she could use in her chaotic life right now. Tossing her long black, wavy hair to the side she closed her blue eyes and inhaled the night air. Putting her cigarette to her lips she lit her cigarette taking a drag from this pleasure stick.

"Now..," Ares paused lighting his cigarette and taking a quick drag. "Tell me what's wrong, I know it may seem like I don't care, but you're my sister Hebe and inside….I care about this family." Trying to sound sincere. She looked at him searching his eyes not knowing whether or not to buy that cliché family movie line. Oh, Ares, you can sound so sincere when you really mean fuck off, she thought.

"Well Ares, since you seem to care. Do you know that I met this mortal named Gabriel?" she said looking at him straight into his face. Ares nodded his head then blurted out. "The guy at the movie theatre who eyed you like a piece of steak whom I wanted to castrate, yeah I know who you're talking about." Hebe rolled her eyes, Gods he could act protective when he wants to play the role of big brother. "Well, I've been spending time with him and you know I'm with Hercules right now." She said, taking a heavy drag of her cigarette she took a suit on the porch, Ares followed suit.

She continued, "Ares….." He looked at her quizzically. "I don't love him….." with that she threw her smoky cigarette butt into the dewy grass. "Then why are you with him?" He asked leaning back, eyes on his sister. "Question of the century huh? I asked why you are with someone you don't love?" This was the question that longed to be answered. More importantly, why was she trying to deny her budding feelings for Gabriel?

"Father arranged it…he says that Hercules would be in my best interests as a man and go-" "That's what I'm constantly talking about! People obey this man, I stopped taking orders from our father a long time ago. Mom always listened to him and look where she is now…in the mortal world trying to escape a narcissistic sociopath who loves nothing more than the made up blow up doll he left his family for. Hebe I'm sorry that I'm not Hephaestus, not going to sit here and tell you he should treasure you no. Leave him! Do what mom should have done centuries ago. It'll just keep getting worse and before you know it you're his bitch getting mad at every chick who decides to let this creep in between their legs , but refusing to hold him accountable" Ares snapped, he was exhaling rapidly. Hebe's jaw was dropped for what he was saying is the truth. They're not married and he was damn sure not husband material.

She gave him a look it resembled his mother's. "You don't get it…it's not easy…." she said. Ares recognized that look…..

 **-memory begins-**

 **Ares small frame saw his mother sitting at the table no god or goddess in sight at Olympus. A drink poured in a crystal glass some small drops on the table. His small person came out behind the wall he was spying from. Small tiny sobs grew louder and audible as he approached his crying mother. The long black, perfumed hair of his mother that he loves to smell was array on the table sobbing. He never liked seeing his mother cry, never…**

 **In her hand she was holding a picture of her and his father on their honeymoon. Not too far from that to the right laying on the table a bloody knife laid. His eyes searched for any marks on his mother, but none he could find on her. That is when he looked on the ground not too far from her was a dead nymph. Her blood staining the marble floor of Olympus stab wounds over her body.**

" **Fucking cheating piece of shit…Zeus, that should be you on the floor…" With that Hera turned around only to see her young son staring at his mother. Her mouth dropped open, her small hand covered her mouth. In her eyes came a look of sadness, grief, and tiredness. Young Ares stepped closer to the table and took the bloody knife. "Mommy get some sleep please…."**

 **She nodded and embraced her son, holding him close to her chest. He loved the smell of his mother- peony. "Ares," she started. "Mommy is so sorry that you saw that, please don't tell daddy or anyone," her voice was trembling. Her son turned around and put a finger to his lips.**

 **That secret would be one they would keep for eternity….**

 **-memory ends-**

Ares looked at Hebe and took her small hands into his. Looking into her eyes he told her, "Sis…get some sleep," that being said she nodded in agreement and raised up from the porch and walked back inside the house. He looked on at his sister there was only but one person she reminded him of… _Hera, his mother….._

Ares POV:

 _Hebe isn't wrong for wanting better….Gods she reminds me of mom. She's letting dad get to her just like mom. I'm the only one of his children he doesn't run. To high heaven that man makes a sorry excuse of a husband as well a father. But hey what does he care? He can go out and make a kid with some woman he hardly knows. How can he just throw their marriage away—the family he built for Io? I just hope he doesn't make my brother actually marry Aphrodite. I'll have to ask about that later right now, I have to worry about myself…_

 **Please leave reviews of this chapter**


End file.
